


Spin a Web Around Me

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Black Widow Steve, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Coney Island, Depression, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sex, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Recovery, References to Depression, Roommates, Sassy Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Smut, Snarky Steve Rogers, Steve Speaks Russian, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Bucky Barnes, spy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: James “Bucky” Barnes, Captain America had only been out of the ice for six months. He fought against an attack on New York and helped with the clean up, but now he is being tasked with another mission or rather a project. Extract information from the Spiderling they captured, information on anything they can, the missions, people to kill, even possible connections to Hydra and the Red Room itself. The Spiderling, named Steve Rogers, will only talk to Bucky. An idea comes along to put Steve in Bucky’s apartment as a way to make him feel comfortable enough to talk. As the truth comes out, the warmer the two become towards each other.





	1. The Spiderling

James Barnes remembered when his body hit the icy cold waters in February 1945. The last thoughts that went through his mind were that he did the right thing before every molecule of his body froze.

 

He never intended on waking up, his body was dragged out of the ice seventy years later. He woke up in a new world, the threat never went away, it just got a new coat of paint. As he awoke he wondered, if maybe he should go back under.

 

-

 

The first mission after New York was an interesting one. Bucky had spent so much time focusing on the clean up effort that he didn’t have time to get new files shoved into his hand. But the look on Fury’s stone-cold face when he handed him a series of files made it very clear that this was to be looked at.

 

 _Name: “Spiderling”_  
_Age: 30s_  
_Location Found: Brussels, Belgium_  
Associations: The Red Room Academy; a part of the academy. Suspicious held that he was taken from America and sent over to train, no confirmation

_Threat Level: Code Red_

_Abilities: Has shown to have precise aim, the ability to turn any item into a weapon, strength that exceeds his appearance._

_Notes: The Spiderling has not given any information in regards to his associations, allies, or enemies. He was found on a scouting mission for a wealthy Belgian businessman. We believe that his targets are for monetary gain now that the Red Room Academy is shut down._  
  
At the bottom in scratchy writing it read, “ _Do not let out of sight, the assassin has the ability to manipulate and craft a means of escape through any objects available.”_

 

 “So you think this has something to do with Hydra?” Bucky asked as he pushed the file back to Fury.

 “No one has seen Hydra since the war ended, but I am one to believe that they have just been dormant. That’s the information we have been trying to recover from this, Spiderling.” Fury responded ashe tapped the front of the file, “Nothing has worked. Pierce thinks that we should waterboard him.”

Bucky made a face, “Fury, you are not thinking of doing that are you?”

There was a pause, “No. Nothing about this guy makes sense, he has a heart condition, anemic, scoliosis yet he was one of the top assassins in the Red Room. I’m afraid of we do anything to him, he might die.” Fury pushed the file back to Bucky, “He’s maybe ninety pounds soaking wet and the height of a teenager.”

 

Bucky flipped the file open, and looked at the photo. A grainy black and white photo of a young man with blonde hair. He looked thin in the photo, short compared to the other photos of former students that have been recovered.

 

His eyes cast back up to Fury, “What do you need of me?”

 

 “You’re taking on this project?”

 

 “I was made to take down Hydra, if you believe that it is lurking around the corner then who am I to ignore it. You’ve never steered me wrong once, Fury.”

 

Fury turned his head a little to the side, looking relaxed, “I’m honoured, Cap, but for future. Being careful who you are trusting, the world is no longer men in uniforms, saluting a bad man. Everything is gray.”

 

Bucky gave a small smile, he knew the man in front of him was not one to throw trust around, “Fury, no matter what they tell you in the history textbooks, I was never one to see things black and white. Believe me.” he closed the file and slid it across the table back to Fury, now show me where he is.”

 

-

 

Bucky was lead into the depths of SHIELD headquarters. Down elevators and stairs, flanked by guards as they went. Passwords, keys, eye scanners looking like something out of Bucky’s old pulp sci-fi novels. Layers of security for what appeared to be one assassin, one _small_ assassin.

 

 “Is this necessary?” Bucky asked as he looked around as they walked, “Am I missing something? Some sort of ability?” He knew that now and days he wasn’t the craziest thing science could concoct.

 

“See Captain Barnes, we don’t know. He took out four of our agents before he was captured. The Red Room was not known for enhancing their students only making them unbreakable.” Fury unlocked the last door, it opened to reveal the subject at hand.

 

Small, blonde with a strong gaze and a clenched jaw. His arms were cuffed to the arms of the chair and his legs to the legs of the chair, not able to move. These weren’t normal cuffs either, they were the cuffs Tony Stark designed to keep those with abilities contained.

 

The contrast between the the heavy security and the man in front of him was startling. What did the Spiderling know? What was he capable of?

 “Hello.” Fury said firmly as he sat himself at the table across from the blonde man. Bucky stood close by, hands at his belt as he continued to looked at him.

 

The Spiderling gave a curt nod.

 

 “Are you going to give me anything today?” Fury asked bluntly, “We’re running low of patience. We have reason to believe that your former organization had connections with Hydra. Can you confirm this?”  
  
The other man stared blankly at him, unmoving. The only part of him that moved was the sharp rise and fall of his small chest. His jaw still tight, his gaze made of steel.

 

 “I have orders to get information out of you by any means necessary. I don’t wish to have to follow those orders through.” Fury continued. He splayed out some photos in the file he carried across the table.

 

The photos were blurry, Bucky could say that. Grainy security camera photos of unmarked vans, items in large containers being traded. One of them was of another set of security cameras at a different location of a blonde hair man on the rooftop.

 

The blonde said nothing, his eyes barely cast down to the photos. His posture unchanging.

 

 “I have a feeling this is going to be a battle of wearing one another down till one of use breaks. I have the entirety of SHIELD, you are currently in our facilities. You cannot win this battle, spider.”

 

 “Fury, threatening him isn’t going to help.” Bucky knew that the threats would only come true if push came to shove. They both hated orders from Pierce. He stepped closer to the table, and put the tip of his finger to one of the photos, pushing it closer to the blonde, “What do you know?”

 

 “I won’t talk to you, Director Fury.” The Spiderling’s gaze turned to Bucky. His eyes were so blue, almost like a summer sky, “But I will talk to _him_.”

 

Fury looked to Bucky and the man looked back, “Can you handle this?”

Bucky nodded his head and as Fury got out of the chair he sat down, “I can speak to him.” giving confirmation that the other man could leave the room.

 

When the door closed leaving Bucky alone with the man the first thing out of his mouth was “What’s your name?”

 

 “They call me the Spiderling.”

 “I meant your actual name. But why are you called Spiderling, don’t most graduates earn the title of Widow or something like that.”

 

The man’s posture shifted a little, “They were shut down before graduation.”

 

Bucky nodded, “So what about your real name, your birth name. The one your mom and dad gave to you.” He relaxed a little, he caught something here.

 

The other man’s eyes lose their steely gaze for a moment, “ _Steve Rogers_.”

 

 “That doesn’t sound Russian to me.”

 

Steve’s blue eyes, the bluest of blues in Bucky’s opinion dipped to his lap for a moment, “Is this your tactic? Laying out my past on the table in hopes that I just give up any sort of information.”

 

Bucky leaned a little forward on the table, “I want to take down the people who hurt you, you’re the only lead we have. Their orders don’t necessarily apply to me, I’m a professional at waiting things out. Did it for seventy years in under the Arctic Ocean.” _Give a piece of personal history, get one back._  

 

A small smirk formed on Steve, “That’s what happened to the great Captain America. I remember reading you legacy as a child, before they took me.”

 

There was a moment of silence between them.

 

 “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

 

 “Now I’m being locked up in a different cage, Captain Barnes.”

 

Bucky looked over to the far wall where there was a one way mirror, he knew Fury and the other operatives were watching. He couldn’t help but feel a twist in his gut over this man. Over Steve. He wasn’t some operative, he was taken. He looked back to Steve, “Hopefully not for long.”

 

A small huff of a laugh came from Steve, “People being held don’t like empty promises.”

 

A voice came over the intercom, “I think that’s enough for today, Captain Barnes.”

 

 “Thank you Steve.” Bucky said, not wanting to leave the man in front of him without a word. He made eye contact with him as he slowly reached out and touched him on the top of a bony shoulder, “You know, we’re not going to hurt you. We’re not like them.”  
  
Steve responded, expression unchanging, “That’s what they said to me too.”

 

Bucky looked at him for a moment longer before the door open and Fury asked him to leave. He walked out of the room and handed the papers with the questions on it back to him before leaving the basement facility.

 

He didn’t know what he saw in that room, all he saw was a man with an unchanging expression yet such sadness in his eyes. Who was Steve Rogers? Was he even telling the truth? Bucky ran his fingers through his hair as he left to building to the car park and leaving the site on his motorbike.

 

He came to the conclusions that the only answers he’ll get will come from the man in the basement.

 

-

 

Nights in his apartment were long stretches of insomnia and darkness. He’d eventually nod off, after lying in bed alone with his thoughts.

 

_The loud beep of the planes diagnostics screeched in the air as the wind howled outside the plane. It was diving downwards into the icy water. Sweat coated the back of Bucky’s neck as he tried to stable his breathing. If he lost his concentration he was going to put the world in danger._

 

_“I have to do it, Peggy.”_

 

_“Bucky, please.”_

 

_“I’m sorry. Thank you for everything.” Then everything went blinding white and frigid cold._

 

 “Fuck.” Bucky groaned to himself as he opened his eyes to the warm August night. He was still wrapped under the three layers of blankets he often slept with, preventing any sort of cold from getting in. In his dreams he can still feel it cling to his bones.

 

He covered his face with his hand for a moment before stretching both of them out. One reflected the glow of the street lights while the other didn’t. One was made of his flesh and blood while the other was crafted from the metal Howard Stark had.

 

One came with him to the twenty first century, the other was taken by the man known as Red Skull in the late spring of 1944.

 

He rubbed his eyes with both hands and sat up in bed. He got out of bed as grabbed the files from the nightstand and a pad of paper. He went to the kitchen and took a seat at the small table. He was assuming that his work today was good and asking his kinds of questions that would get Steve from not being tortured by whatever Pierce had in mind.

 

He looked at the photo on Steve’s file and sighed. He had over fifty confirmed kills, he had been trained by what was undoubtedly the best even if they weren’t on Bucky’s side, and he was a spy. But the look in his eyes when Bucky asked what he name was and saying that he was taken made something in the super soldier’s gut turn.

 

But as Fury said. He could be lying, this could all be a trick.

 

 “Fuck.” He said to himself before he began to write out a few questions for tomorrow.

 

The nights were always like this, another stretch of darkness that expanded until the sunlight broke through, allowing him to begin a new day with the same problems.

 

-

 

Mornings for him began at around six. The bustle of the morning commute and the sun’s rays through the windows is what Bucky woke up to. It was a fruitful four hours of sleep, the longest in a while.

 

He stayed in silence with himself in the shower and as he made himself some eggs to eat. The apartment was always quiet, the sounds of the air conditioning unit, the noises outside the sound of cooking food were the background to Bucky’s thoughts.

 

He ate, brushed his teeth and got dressed.

 

He enjoyed taking the bus, he knew it was odd, but he enjoyed it. It gave him a chance to gaze out the window and take in the sight of the city. It had been about six months since he got out of the ice, he could still see the sight of the old buildings the used to occupy the streets but are now tall skyscrapers and fancy condominiums. No longer worn down and forgotten.

 

Everything felt new even though the buildings had been standing for decades now, it shimmered and gleamed. It was all glass now, no need for old bricks nor the old buildings themselves.

 

The contrast was jarring at times, not as jarring as the cost of rent in his tiny apartment. He said once with his teammate Clint Barton that the only reason why he joined SHIELD was to pay rent, the archer looked at him with wide eyes and asked him if he had just tried to make a joke. Clint was nice.

 

 “I used to be in the circus, I’ve seen enough weird shit.” He once said.

 

Getting off the bus and into the gym, Bucky made quick work taping his hands and getting into a pair of shorts. He mostly worked out shirtless as to get a better idea of how the metal in his arm worked or if there were any issues in performance. He was told that the ice could’ve done damage to the circuits and could result in malfunction. It had been so far, so good.

 

The owner of the building, Ed, put on the radio when Bucky got ready, the oldies station. What was playing belonged less in a gym and more in a smoky bar, “‘Round Midnight” by Thelonious Monk played through the speakers. Since it was so early in the morning, Ed knew what Bucky liked when he was the only person here.

 

It reminded him so much of that night.

 

_He could feel the red dress under the fingers of his left hand as he held onto her other hand with his other. She said it was an old thing, but he didn’t believe her. He had worked with her for months now and had only ever seen her uniform. They normally danced together, not discussing undying love but rather plans, strategy and sometimes other patrons at the bars._

 

_They had to appear somewhat social, and as if there was a ‘spark’ of a romantic relationship._

 

_There never was._

 

_“Peggy.”_

 

_“James.”_

 

_The music was slow, loud and jazzy. Surrounded by other people slowly dancing as well. American soldiers with the local women, the only difference between the two of them and the others dancing was that this night wasn’t going to end in a tussle in the sheets._

 

_“Tomorrow we set out to stop them once and for all.”_

 

_Bucky nodded, “You know all the ladies in service are going to be all over me if this works out.” there was a slight teasing in his voice._

 

_“And you will need me more than ever.” She pointed out._

 

_Bucky chuckled, “Well maybe I’ll say all of my hard work was because of Peggy Carter. You will have man in service knocking on your office door.”_

 

_She whispered in his ear, “I bet you wish all the men were knocking at your door.”_

 

_Bucky sighed through his nose and grinned, “Carter, you’re going to make any man one lucky son of a bitch when this is all over.”_

 

_“Then let’s end it tomorrow.”_

 

He suddenly felt cold run down his back, his metal arm felt stiff as he continued to punch. He felt short of breath as he continued, the punches became sloppy as he tried to get out of his head.

 

He landed one more punch and the bag so hard that it caused the chain holding it up to break, causing it to fly across the room and hit the far wall.

 

 “Ah, shit.” He said to himself as he rubbed his hand across his eyes. He looked to the office to find Ed looking at him, “I’m sorry, I’ll put it back!” walking over to it after Ed gave a nod of approval.

 

Bucky picked up the bag from the other side of the room, feeling the warmth return to his body. The coldness of his memories faded out of his body. He began fixing the bag, and rigging it back up on the chain.

 

 “Hey, Barnes.” He heard from the doors. He looked over to find none other than Sam Wilson walking towards him.

 

Bucky hit the bag once to make sure it was in place before he began unraveling the tape on his hands, “Wilson, how’s my favourite therapist.”

 

Him and Sam got along well, after the attack on New York he was advised to go to a group with other veterans, the assumption was that he would go with vets from Iraq or Afghanistan, not the old men from the Second World War. He had been going less as of recent weeks due to being busy, but him and Sam tried to see each other as often as possible.

 

 “Funny. SHIELD couldn’t pay me all the money in the world to listen to your problems full time.” He gave Bucky a handshake when he got close enough.

 

Sam was the first person who Bucky could believe to be a friend. Mutually helping one another.

 

 “How are you doing?”

 

Bucky shrugged, “Working.”

 

 “Are you coming to the support group tonight?”

 

 “Probably working.”  
  
 “Right, forgot. Captain America, world class Avenger. Hopefully the world can stop being in danger for us to get a beer.”

 

Bucky smiled, “I’ll let you know when I’m free. Working on a new project, I don’t know how long it’ll take.” He crossed his arms.

 

They walked over to the benches and sat down. Their chatter continued as more people came in and out the gym doors.

 

 “Gone out with anyone lately?”

 “No, you?”

 

Sam shrugged, his arms crossed and leaned back against the blue painted brick wall, “A couple.” He looked at Bucky, “Maybe you should check out the retirement home.”

 

Bucky sighed, “Sure, I’ll get right on that.”

 

 “You visited Peggy?”

 

The super soldier’s shoulders dropped as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, “Not yet, not too sure she even wants to see me. Last time we spoke she was upset.”

 

 “Well, that was seventy years ago and the world was in danger.” Sam looked at his watch, “I have to go get the meeting set up. You should, she’d be happy to know you’re alive, I know I say not to dwell on the past, but” He got up from the bench, “You care for her. And I know not in that way.”

 

Bucky nodded his head, giving that look that he always had when Sam said something that made sense but he didn’t want to do, “Alright, when this project is done.”

 

 “Maybe once the project has an end goal. But, you might be in your thirties still, but she isn’t.”

 

 “I hate when you’re right, Wilson.”

 

Sam grinned at him before he waved off and left the building. Leaving Bucky on the bench alone. He knew full well that he was right.

 

-

 

The SHIELD headquarters was always busy, getting to find Fury was always a task. It wasn’t until the late afternoon that he was able to find the director and go to the basement facility. The questions were approved by Pierce an hour earlier. Bucky took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

 

 “Good afternoon.” He greeted.

 

Steve looked at him, “They brought you back in.”

Bucky nodded his head as he sat down on the chair across from Steve, “Unfortunately yes. You turn into a blabber mouth when I’m around.”

 

 “I only spoke a handful of words to you.”

 

 “That’s more than anyone else can say.”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments, studying one another. Bucky saw just how small Steve was, he looked like he was made out of bird bones, but in reality he was made of unyielding  steel.

 

Bucky carefully laid out the photos that were laid out yesterday across the table, “What can you tell me about this?” He pointed to the photo in the middle. Two white vans parked across from one another with a large shipment of god knows what being traded between the two.

 

Steve looked at the photos then to Bucky, “You know your eyes have grey in them.”

 

 “I know that.”

 

 “Looks like a summer’s day with the risk of a storm. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to be, the golden boy but with a storm underneath.”

 

 “Can you answer the question please?”

 

 “I know nothing about this shipment, I know that they have been working with advanced technology, that was the last bit of information that I caught wind of before I ended up here. But, it wasn’t Hydra, I don’t know why you all assume I’m with Hydra.”

 

 “What are they doing with the technology?”

 

Steve shrugged, “No idea, your guess is as good as mine, all I know is they’re not Hydra.” He turned his head to the one way mirror at the far end of the room for a moment and back to Bucky.

 

Bucky looked at Steve quizzically but continued on, “Thank you. Now, who are you?”

 

Steve sighed, “Spiderling of the Red-”

 

 “No, I mean who are _you_? No title, not where you went for training, who is Steve Rogers.”

 

 “I don’t know Captain Barnes, who are you?”

 

 “Right now you’re not allowed to-”

 

Steve looked him square in the eyes, “Who is Captain James Barnes?”

 

He was smart and cunning, any spy is.

 

Bucky simply responded, “This is about you, not me. I know who I am, I want to know who you are. A name like Steve Rogers doesn’t just get you into Red Room Academy, were there others?”

 

Steve looked away, “This has nothing to do with anything, you’re wasting your time Captain Barnes.”

 

A sore spot was hit, Bucky could almost empathize with him. So much of Steve Rogers was probably inbedded in with his title, where he ended and his expectations began were one in the same.

 

 “Alright, then tell me what were the items that were traded?”

 

 “You’re not going to wear me down.” Steve pointed out.

 

 “I’m not going to do that, I just want answers on how to protect the world. If it’s Hydra or something else, I need to protect this world.”

 

 “At what cost?”

 

 “Everything.”

 

Steve looked him square in the eyes, “I guess we’re more alike than I thought.”

 

 “Whoever you’re protecting, we can keep you safe from them.”

 

 “I think only you can keep me safe, Captain Barnes.”

 

Bucky’s voice became a little softer, “Then let me.”

 

Steve blinked a few times before he finally said, “They were trading technology stolen from clean up sights. Everything from big pieces to small pieces, I followed them to keep tabs on them.”

 

 “Why? Who were you going to report to.”

 

Steve looked away once more, almost shameful, “I was going to take them down myself.”

 

 “I guess you and I are a lot alike, then.” Bucky remarked, the hint of a smirk on his lips.

 

The blonde looked at him from under his lashes, “I guess we are.”

 

Bucky cleaned up the photos, putting them back in the file  “Thank you, Steve. I think that’s enough for today.” he said as he folded up the piece of paper that held all of his questions. He managed to open Steve up a little more, at least it wasn’t Hydra he was going after.

 

 “Same time again tomorrow?” Steve gave the hintest look of a smile and nodded his head gently. He looked almost relieve. Bucky swore he’d never get the look of that smile out of his mind.

 

As he walked out of the room, he felt Fury and other operatives eyes on the back of his neck, “I’m going home, see you tomorrow.”

 

The next week continued like that, sleepless nights, mornings in the gym, promises to Sam over text message that they will plan a night to grab some beers, and heading to SHIELD Headquarters.

 

He learnt more and more about Steve Rogers, the Spiderling, the Spy. A couple of hours each day he asked questions, he saw every change in Steve’s posture and expressions. Over the course of the week they stopped strapping his legs to the chair and the thick cuffs

 

It was hot late August morning when he got a call that he was needed at the headquarters immediately. He expected a high alert threat, but was only met my Fury and Pierce in the office. No screens flashing red or sirens, just coffee and two people sitting across from one another.

 

Bucky walked to them, he was in his uniform. Against the monochromes of the room and the men’s attires; he felt a bit like the show monkey he once was in his red, white and blue. He nodded his head, tried to let it bother him and spoke, “What’s the matter?”

 

“Captain Barnes.” Fury responded, “Thank you for coming in.”

 

 “Is everything alright?” Bucky asked, taking a few steps into the room.

 

 “Everything is great, I wanted to thank you for your help so far.” Pierce said as he got up to shake Bucky’s hand.

 

Bucky accepted to handshake but kept his eyes on Fury, “Well, sir.” He looked at Pierce, “anything to help my country.”

 

Pierce smiled and sat back down, “We were thinking about going further with this. Now tell me if you know about POWs in the Second World War? Well, how _we_ handled out POWs, we-”

 

 “Sir, I was in the Second World War.” he gestured to his costume, “I know that some American guards treated prisoners of war well, treating them like a friend in order to gain information.”

 

 “Right, right, sometimes I forget that you are older than me.” Pierce joke, but it fell flat.

 

Bucky just wanted to know where this was going. He knew that Steve could be lying, and using him to get out and cause more hard, but the irrational side of him thought the idea of Steve getting hurt made him sick, he wanted the blonde out of SHIELD’s hands and somewhere to live a normal life. Something he wished he could have.

 

 “What I was saying is maybe having this spy be closer to you would be a good idea. Spies from Russia are harder to break and since Fury’s objections to other methods of getting information continue, we’ve agreed that your new full time mission will be to keep an eye on the spy as he lives in your place of residence.”

 

 “Excuse me, sir. Live with me?”

 

 “Yes, of course you will have resources to make sure that he doesn’t slip out from between your fingers.”

 

Bucky nodded his head, “Of course, sir. Maybe I ask for one thing in return.”

 

 “Sure.” Pierce grinned in that all white, all fake smile he usually had.

 

Bucky’s eyes cast down to the desk, eyeing the polished wood as he asked, “Can Steve Rogers, the spy in question, be allowed to work for Shield upon giving the information?”

 

Pierce’s smile dropped, “Excuse me.”

 

Fury interjected, “What Captain Barnes is trying to say is that Steve Rogers upon giving up the information we think he has would be a valuable member to our organization.”

 

Pierce looked to Fury, “What do you think we should do enough this?”

 

 “Captain Barnes has a point, the more we get on our side the better chance we have at keeping the world safe.”

 

Pierce looked to Fury then to Barnes, “Alright then, the spy can stay if he’s not deemed a threat.”

 

Bucky gave a nod, “Thank you, sir. When should he be moving in?”

 

 “Probably around this evening, I’m trusting you Captain Barnes to not let him go or let him compromise you. Your mission is to get information.”

 

 “Sir, I will get the information needed. If Hydra is still out there I want it to be taken down and if Steve Rogers can help us, I am willing to do what is needed.”

 

 “I like your loyalty, son. Guess that time in the ice hadn’t changed that.” Pierce joked.

 

Bucky gave a fake smile, trying his best not to clench his jaw, “Thank you, sir.”

 

-

 

“You’re cleaning so the assassin you’re letting into your home can do what, not think that you’re messy?” Sam asked as he picked up a basket of dirty laundry to bring to the front door for Bucky to clean.

 

Bucky sighed, “Well, if you were an assassin who was trained by an organization that thought that Americans were dirty dogs would you not think that statement was true if the place you’re staying in America was messy.”

 

 “So you admit that you’re messy.”

 

 “Everyone’s messy. What do you do, iron your underwear?”

 

Sam laughed as he moved to put the dishes in the dish rack away. He knew bits and pieces of what was going on, a spy from what was known as the ‘Red Room’ was coming to stay with Bucky because he responded to him well.

 

Sam learnt very quickly to just go with the flow with the superhero business. Anything and everything can happen.

 

Music played on the radio as they continued to work until the entire apartment was clean. The floors were vacuumed, the clothes were washed, dishes put away. The place hadn’t looked that clean since Bucky first moved in.

 

 “So you think you’re ready for this guy?” Sam asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

 

 “I mean taking work home was never my strong suite.” Bucky shrugged as he straightened out the front of his blue button up shirt, “So this will be interesting.”

 

 “I hope you know this isn’t what I was expecting when you said we should hang out.”

 

 “We spent time together.” Bucky remarked.

 

Sam pushed at Bucky’s shoulder, “Yeah, yeah. I’m going to head out of here before Shield comes in with their thousand men and think I’m a national security risk.”

 

Bucky huffed out a chuckle, “I was told no civilians were allowed to know of this.”

 

Sam remarked, “Wasn’t a civilian until I was again. I’m allowed to know a little bit. I’ll see you around.” He patted Bucky on the shoulder before getting his shoes on and leaving. Before he walked out of the door he said, “Next time you owe me a shot.” and closed the door behind him.

 

Bucky sat down on his couch, propped his feet up onto the coffee table and sighed as he turned on the television. His head was still swirling with what was going on.

 

Why was this happening? Why him? What did they even want from Steve, he seemed to have give up more of his information, a part of Bucky worried that once Steve became useless, they were going to _dispose_ of him.

 

Maybe the Fury was right, maybe Steve was trying to get into his head, make him weak. He assumed living in the same apartment as the assassin will expose the truth.

  
Then there was a knock at the door.

 

Bucky got up to answer it, finding four SHIELD guards, one Nick Fury, and one Steve Rogers.

 

 “Evenin’.” He said with a nod of his head, “Think this is a few too many people for an Amazon delivery.” He cracked a smile.

 

Fury smirked, “Well this is an extra special delivery.”  
  
Steve remarked, “Please don’t act like I’m not here. This isn’t a delivery from Amazon, it’s from from Shield.”

 

Bucky looked to Steve, his smile held, “Well come in then.”

 

Fury motioned for the guards to stay at the door while he and Steve went inside.

 

The first thing Bucky noticed once he let the two in was that Steve was still in cuffs. The shackled glowed the familiar teal colour, meaning that they were activated and a chain linked the handcuffs to the leg cuffs.

 

 “You should probably get him out of those.”

 

 “He might escape, Barnes.” Fury remarked.

 

Bucky shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch, “I’ll keep an eye on him, I slept for seventy years so I don’t need that much sleep anymore. Plus, if you want him to feel safe, he should have mobility.”

 

Steve looked to Fury, “Plus I know you put a tracker in my arm, Mr. Fury. I’m pretty sure Mr. Pierce has a shoot to kill policy if I escape.”

 

Fury looked to Bucky then to Steve, “Alright.” And pulled a key out from his pocket and unlocked the shackles, freeing Steve, “Shield has given you the first payment for housing Mr. Rogers here, any missions you are needed on you will take a more strategic approach unless absolutely necessary.”

 

 “So it’s like babysitting.” Bucky joked as he crossed his arms.  
  
 “I’m not a baby.” Steve remarked.

 

Bucky sighed and shook his head, “This is going to be fun.” He wa snow living with a former Russian spy that may or not be an American and he has to try and get information out of him. Part of him hoped that Steve didn’t try to run, he didn’t want to know what Pierce had plan if he tried.

 

 “You have Shield’s number and my own in case anything happens.”

 

 “What about the guards?”

 

 “They will be leaving, but we will have some in the area.”

 

 “Are they going to be looking into my window?”

 

Fury shook his head, “Unless you write ‘help me’ on the window, they won’t. If all goes well then we can discuss about calling them off and leaving you to take care of Mr. Rogers.”

 

Bucky nodded his head, “I’ll keep Steve over here in safe hands, plus I’m not using my vacation days to stay home, so I’m happy.” That didn’t mean he wouldn’t be going through file after file of what he missed out on.

 

Fury nodded and gave Bucky the cuffs, “Just in case.” He remarked. Bucky wasn’t too sure what he meant by that, but took them regardless.

 

Once Fury left after he did his once over of the apartment, Steve sat down on the couch with the grace of a ballerina and gazed upwards at Bucky, “When does the interrogation start?”

 

Bucky scratched the back of his neck, “Actually, I was thinking of us just having… Dinner. Anything you want, anything to make you feel comfortable.”

 

“You could feed me a paper bag and I’d be fine.” Steve remarked dryly.

 “They really push you to the limits in the Red Room, eh? How about tonight, instead of paper bags we have…” Bucky shuffled things around in the fridge, “Some ramen with leftover turkey broth and some vegetables.”

 

 “Do you have… Hot sauce?” Steve asked.

 

 “Like a little spice?” Bucky chuckled as he moved all the ingredients to the countertop.

 

 “Yes.” Steve said simply as if he was standing right behind the other man, his narrow chest almost touching the other man’s broad back.

 

Bucky jumped as he looked over his shoulder to find Steve right behind him, “Sweet fuck!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

 “It’s alright.” Bucky turned around as scratched the back of his neck, “I forgot you spies can be very quiet when you need to be.”

 

Steve nodded his head, “I’m just used to it.”

 

Bucky patted Steve on the head the way a mentor would to a child, “Don’t worry about it. Next time make a little more noise.” He was treating Steve like a friend rather than a mission. The super soldier needed the information, but he also hadn’t had company, except for Sam, over since he moved in.

 

He turned back around to begin boiling the broth, he grabbed a packet of ramen noodles from the top shelf. He was halfway through cooking the noodles when the loud blaring of a car alarm went off right in front of the building, Bucky heard the scatter of movement from Steve who had become a shadow to him.

 

When Bucky looked over Steve was no longer beside him, curiously looking at him.

 

 “Shit.” Bucky turned down the heat on the stove and left the kitchen, trying to figure out where Steve could’ve gone, “Steve? Rogers?” There was no answer. He continued to look for him even when the alarm stopped.

 

 “Did you leave the building?” Bucky wondered out loud.

 

 “No… I’m just going to stay here for now.” Steve replied from somewhere else in the apartment.

 

Bucky looked around until he looked up and saw Steve crouching on a beam in the exposed ceiling, he had made himself even smaller as he balanced on the beam, “You okay up there?”  
  
Steve said, “I will stay here, for a bit.”

 

Bucky nodded his head, “I’ll let you know when dinner is ready.” Then began boiling the broth to put the noodles in. He could hear the faint creak of the beams in the living room, the sound so faint those who weren’t paying attention wouldn’t hear it.

 

The spy’s stealth.

 

Bucky went back to making dinner, boiling the water and cooking the noodles, heating up the brother and putting the vegetables in. He could hear Steve making slow moves across the beams exposed in the ceiling.

 

 “You know, it’s alright to be a little scared.” Bucky said.

 

 “I’m not scared of anyone.” Steve replied.

 

Bucky shrugged, “Alright, whatever you say, spy.”

 

 “немой солдат.” Steve responded.

 

Bucky chuckled and began putting the noodles in the broth, stirring them together and adding a few splashes of hot sauce, “Well, be thankful that this ‘Dumb Soldier’ is putting in a little extra hot sauce for you.” He added a bit more.

 

He heard Steve lightly chuckle then the sound of him getting from the beam in the kitchen ceiling to the counter top. He looked over to Steve to find he crouching on the pale yellow countertop.

 

 “Hey.” He said.

 

Steve nodded his head and full sat on the counter with his legs dangling.

 

Bucky put the ramen noodles and broth into two bowls and nudged one down the counter. He watched as Steve carefully grabbed the bowl, examining it before he made eye contact once more with Bucky.

 

“Spoon?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Bucky said, quickly grabbing a spoon from the drawer and hands it over. When Steve grabbed for it, Bucky felt how cold the back of Steve’s hands were.

 

Steve quickly took the it and nodded a ‘thank you’ before he began to eat.

 

It made Bucky wonder when was the last time he ate.

 

 “You enjoying it?” He asked as he rested against the counter and began to eat. He kept an eye on his guest as he tipped the bowl to his lips to enjoy some of the broth.

 

Steve nodded his head as he quickly ate, not giving himself a moment to breath properly as he devoured the ramen.

 

Bucky chuckled, “Didn’t know I was that great of a cook.” He put his bowl down and went to the pot on the stove, “Want more?”

 

Steve looked up at him, there was a different look in his eye. He looked _happy_ , joyous almost. He didn’t have the cold, hard stare of the spy, rather _someone who hadn’t had a home cooked meal in a long time_.

 

He got down from the counter and crossed the kitchen, holding out his bowl, “Please.”

 

Bucky smirked, “Of course, you like my food much better than Sam.” He laddled some more into the cheap Ikea bowl.

 

 “Sam?”

 

 “A friend of mine.”

 

Steve got back onto the counter, “Do you have may friends, Captain?”

 

Bucky shook his head, “Nah.”

 

 “Well, if it’s any consolation, I don’t have many either.” Steve trailed the tip of his finger across the rim of the bowl.

 

 “I didn’t think spies had friends.”

 

 “I mean allies too, I’ve been told I’m trouble.” Steve went in to eat again.

 

Bucky gave him a curious expression, “Well, it was a pain in the ass to find you.”

 

Steve lightly chuckled, “I’m good at staying hidden.”

 

 “Were you trying to be found?”

 

Steve shrugged his shoulders, “Even the best guns can misfire.”

 

-

 

The first night with Steve in the apartment was a bit stressful in Bucky’s honest opinion. He didn’t often sleep, but with Steve in his bedroom Bucky couldn’t go to sleep.

 

He wanted to know more. He wanted to know what Steve had seen, what he knows. Not just for SHIELD but to sate his own curiosity. There was so much Steve knew, not just HYDRA or the mission, but other things. He could tell that he craved warm acts towards him, it made him wonder what really happened behind the gates of the Red Room.

 

He could hear the soft snoring coming from the other room, Steve was sound asleep. No need to cause alarm of him possibly escaping. Bucky assumed this was the first time he had slept in a proper bed in a long time.

 

He needed it.

 

Eventually as the sky slowly turned into a light pink colour, he managed to fall asleep.

  
The last thought on his mind was that there was enough space on the pull out couch for one _small_ Russian spy.

 

-

 

Bucky opened his eyes to find the small blonde spy staring down at him. It made him jump, “Fuck.”

 

 “Hello, Captain.”

 

Bucky looked at him with wide eyes, “How long have you been up?”

 

Steve shook his head, “Not long. I didn’t want to bother you, Captain.”

 

Bucky rubbed his eyes, “Call me, Bucky.”

 

 “Captain.”

 

Bucky shook his head and got out of bed, “You drink coffee?”

 

“Not often, but I can drink it.”

 

Bucky nodded his head, “Alright, alright. I’ll go take a shower then make us some coffee. I think today we’re just relaxing.”

“Relaxing?”

 

 “Yeah, I’ll read up on some files and you can… watch television or something.” Bucky shrugged as he pulled himself up from the lumpy mattress.

 

 “Alright, Captain. Do you wish to shower first?”

 

Bucky got up from the bed, stretched his arms above his head and loudly yawned, “Yeah, if that’s alright with you. Need some hot water on my achy joints.”

 

 “Getting old, Captain Barnes?”

 

Bucky shot him a pointed look as he walked off to the washroom, peeling off his shirt and dumping it into the hamper as he passed by. He slipped off his sweatpants once he got into the washroom and closed the door.

 

Bucky didn’t wait to for the water to turn warm before he stepped in the shower. He sharply exhaled as he

 

He constantly craved warmth, lots of blankets, the heat turned up, lying out in the sun. He felt like it brought him back to life, resurrected him from the icy nothingness he was once in. But the cold grounded him, it centered him. He sometimes felt like this was all a dream, that he had died in the ocean all those years ago. The cold is a reminder that he is here, in 2019 and he now has a former spy to look out for.

 

The water warmed up and he started to scrub himself down. He squeezed his eyes shut as he traced the sponge across some scars, especially the ones that littered his arm. They were so old, but sometimes they felt so new. The operation that saved his life was haphazard, the process itself almost killed him.

 

He covered his face.

 

_“We have to save Captain America.”_

 

He was always “Captain America” never James Barnes, or even Bucky. They wanted to save a symbol. He wasn’t a man anymore, he was an idea.

 

_“I’m an inventor, sir, not a doctor.”_

 

_“Don’t care, we need to save him.”_

 

Howard built him his initial arm, but improved it bit by bit, one painful procedure after another until it resulted in what he had now.

 

 _“Steady, steady.”_  
  
 “Fuck!”

 

_“I said steady! Count backwards from twenty and I should be done, alright?”_

 

The original arm always broke down, got frozen easily, or parts fell off. They struck gold with making it out of what little vibranium they had left.

 

It was always to save the idea, never the man.

 

 “Snap out of it.” He grunted as he tore his hands away from his face and greeted to the sight of the gaundy teal tiling of the shower wall, “Just snap out of it.” His breathing was heavy.

 

He quickly scrubbed down the rest of his body and washed off all the soap. He stood under the spray of water till the water became cold, eyes on the teal tiles as he steadied out his breathing.

 

Sometimes standing under the cold spray of water isn’t the best idea.

 

He stepped out of the shower and immediately felt eyes on him as he dried himself off. He turned around quickly, the towel secure around his waist and was met face to face with Steve. He was making himself as small as possible in the doorway.

 

 “Hello, Captain.”  
  
 “What are you doing?”

 

Steve shrugged his shoulders, “I was curious as to where you went.”

 

Bucky looked at him curiously, “It’s a pretty small apartment, I didn’t go far.”

 

The blonde picked at the chipped paint, “I didn't know if you were talking to Director Fury.” His gaze was averted, “About how this project has been a failure.”

 

Bucky pulled his sweatpants up, “It’s been less than twenty four hours, you’re a little dramatic?”

 

Steve huffed, “No, I’m worried that Alexander Pierce is going to lock me in a room and drown me till I talk. He’s itching for it. I don’t know how you work for him.”

 

Bucky sighed, “It’s complicated.” he pulled back on his shirt then ran the towel through his hair again, “It’s too early to be talking about it.”

 

 “When will I hear about it?”

 

 “Later, punk. Now, _go make yourself at home_.” Bucky sad as he ruffled Steve’s hair as he slipped by him.

 

 “Jerk.” Steve responded as he followed the other man back to the kitchen. He acted as the man’s shadow as he watched him make breakfast for the two of them.

 

 “Are you alright, Captain?” The blonde asked sometime later.

 

 “Yeah.”

 

 “Are you sure, I heard you talking to yourself.”

 

Bucky sighed, “I thought I was the one asking the questions in this little assignment.”

 

 “Do you have nightmares, Captain?”

 

Bucky moved the bacon around the pan, “Sometimes.”

 

 “Be honest.” Steve pushed.

 

 “Yes, _happy_? Are you going to tell the people you work for that Captain America has nightmares?” Bucky responded sharply.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Steve say, “I don’t work for anyone, your secret is safe with me. If it helps…” he trailed off as he hand went down to the middle of Bucky’s shoulders, “I have them too.”

 

The room was filled with the sounds of cooking bacon, the two of them remained silence and Steve’s hand didn’t move from its spot.

 

 “Thank you.” Bucky eventually said.

“I’m starting to think you and I are more alike that Shield would like us to believe.”

 

 “Maybe.” Bucky placed the bacon on the plate next to the plate of eggs and toast. His words stuck with him as he carefully watched the blonde eat breakfast. _Maybe, just maybe._

 

-

Nothing happened.

 

Steve paced from the bedroom to the living room a few times, there was the occasional bang, but Bucky didn’t take his attention away from his book. He had about seventy years of media to catch up on and the best way for him was through books.

 

The new classics, the serious murder mysteries, the pulpy sci-fi books. He would read all of it.

 

Steve seemed to enjoy books too, he’d occasionally go to Bucky’s bookshelf and ask if he could borrow a book. Bucky would say “sure”.

 

Then Steve would go to the bedroom for a while and return to sit on the couch. He always seemed to be moving, that he can’t sit down for a moment.

 

By the third hour Bucky asked, “You worried that they’re tracking where you’re moving in the apartment?”

 

Steve shook his head, “No, just making myself more _comfy_.”

 

 “Are you able to sit down for like an hour? What were you even doing in my room anyway?” Bucky asked.

 

 “Yes I can and nothing, like I said, I’m getting comfy. I was instructed to ‘make myself at home’.”

 

Bucky looked up from his book, “Right. Go grab a book and read it on the couch.”

 

 “I’d much prefer if I saved them for later.”

 

The super soldier sighed, “Alright, whatever floats your boat. I’ll go make lunch soon, how do you feel about a grilled cheese sandwich with ham?”

 

Steve nodded, “I would like that.”

 

 “Great.”

 

Bucky still couldn’t pin what Steve was trying to do, but the apartment they were both in was so small, that it wasn’t like he could do a whole lot of damage to it.

 

_Right?_

 

-

 

_Bucky lost Steve on day three._

 

It was an accident and Bucky didn’t call Fury or Pierce.

 

 “I don’t know Nat, he could be anywhere in the city now.” He said as he checked under the couch cushion for the fifth time.

 

 “Where could he have gone?” She asked on the other end of the phone, “He’s under six feet tall, weighs no more than a hundred pounds.”

 

 “Yeah, but he also speaks six languages, is an expert in hand to hand combat, and is keeping secrets from Shield, Fury’s going to kill me.”

 

 “You sound like a highschooler.”

 

 “Thank you for you emotional support in my time of need, just don’t breathe a word of this to Fury or Pierce. I don’t need them hunting him down like a wild dog.”

 

 “I would never give up one of our own.”

 

 “I knew I could trust you, if you hear anything please let me know so I can find him. Any five foot four blonde that weighs ninety five pounds running around, I need to know.”

 

 “Plus I’m a master finder.”  
  
“This isn’t a pair of keys, Nat.”

 

Natasha poured herself another cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, “Where could he have gone? He didn’t seem to want to be in contact with the Russians.”

 

“Fuck, what is Pierce and Fury going to think?”

 

 “They might not let you go to prom.” Natasha teased before she took a sip of her coffee.

 

Bucky gave her an unimpressed look before he slumped down beside her, “Oh shut up, I just don’t know what to do if he’s missing. Like what if he gets hurt or something?”

 

 “Bucky, he’s a grown man. Not a child.”

 

 “I know, I don’t hate the guy. I know he’s a spy and everything. I just don’t want him getting hurt.”

 

 “Do you have a crush?”

 

 “No, Natasha. I have an appreciation, I just don’t want it biting me in the ass.”

 

 “Well.” Natasha said as she got up from the couch, “If they find him, they’ll shoot him on site.”

 

 “How is that-”

 

 “But, I’ll keep an eye out for him and report back to you so he can be safe.” She continued as she went over to the sink to dump the rest of the coffee down the drain.

 

Bucky groaned, “Now I’m worried they’re going to kill him.”

 

Natasha put a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll search around town looking for him, keep checking the apartment and around the apartment. I’ll let you know if I see him. You should check again.”

 

 “I checked everywhere.”

 

 “What about your walk in closet.”

 

 “All that’s where is some old sheets I have to wash, no sign of a tiny spy.” Bucky huffed, “He’s gone, Natasha, he could be across state lines for all we know.”

 

 “Well he wouldn’t have made it far, he hasn’t stolen anything. He had nothing but the clothes on his back and those are standardized Shield clothing, it wouldn’t be hard to find him.” Natasha gave him a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder, “We’ll find him.”

 

-

 

Bucky spent far into the night trying to find Steve. He looked everywhere around the apartment and the building as a whole. But, there was no sign of Steve, he even got a ladder and checks the rafters to see if Steve was hiding up there again.

 

It wasn’t until almost three am that he heard a clicking noise in his bedroom. Getting up from the couch and pausing a rerun of an American history documentary, he slowly made his way to the bedroom. Keeping on high alert in case it was someone coming after him.

 

He walked into bedroom. His steps were slow and calculated, making sure not to step on the floorboards that creaked the most. He picked up his knife from under his pillow before he inched closer to the closet.

  
There wasn’t much in the closet, just some regular clothes and his uniform. But he shield was still in there.

 

 “ _Lose the shield, you lose the man_.” He once heard.

 

But, if he needed to defend himself, Bucky didn’t need the shield, he could protect himself just fine. He did however still need to be careful, stealthy in his movements.

 

He kicked open the door to the closet and turned the light on, only to find the bedding he swore he left in there before. Except this time it was constructed like a tent, with part of the sheet pulled up and taped to a set of drawers.

 

Through the sheet he can see the outline of a small man flicking the lamp on and off, trying to get it to work properly.

 

 “What the-?”

 

 “Captain Barnes.” He heard and Steve stuck his head out from around the sheet, “I was wondering where you were all day.”

 

 “All day? I’ve been looking for you!” Bucky put his knife on one of the shelves, “I thought you ran out on me!”

 

 “No, I was in here. I tried to bring the lamp in, but it wasn’t working properly. I think your outlet might be broken.”

 

Bucky slumped against the doorframe and pressed on his temples, “I thought Shield was going to find you and kill you on site. Can you, can you not do that again?”

 

 “I don’t understand what the problem is, I stayed in the apartment.”

 

 “I didn’t know where you were!”

 “Then you weren’t looking hard enough, I heard you come in earlier when I was asleep and then you closed the door again. How is this a problem now?” Steve was not catching on as to what the problem was.

 

“You have to promise me, okay?”

 

 “Promise you what?” Steve looked at Bucky, still sitting in his pile of blankets.

 “That you have to stay where I can see you.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “I’m not a child, Captain Barnes.” He started to get up, “I’m an adult, a world class spy and I can so whatever I want.”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the blonde, “I was worried.”

 

 “That you lost your little pet project?”

 

 “No, that I lost _you_.”

 

The two men stood chest to chest, or as chest to chest as Steve’s small stature would allow, “Why would you even miss me, Captain Barnes. Once you get your information you’re going to dispose of me like trash.”

 

Bucky was taken aback by this assumption. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he’s been trying to figure out a way to keep Steve on the good side, and out of Hydra and Russia’s grasps for as long as possible. They would swallow him whole like one party hadn’t already. It’s why he hasn’t formulated a plan yet.

 

 “I wouldn’t.”

 

 “I don’t know if I can trust you.”

 

 “Get your stuff and come to the living room, you can put all your things there.”

 

 “My stuff? Captain Barnes, this is your bedding and your books.”

 

Bucky gave a deep sigh, “Just bring it to the living room for God’s sake.” Then left the closet to go back to the couch.


	2. Captain Barnes

It was two days after Bucky ‘lost’ Steve. Steve had made a home on the couch to read all of the comic books and barely held together pulp novels. Bucky would mostly sit on the other side of the couch to go through some documents Tony sent over about the rebuilding on the Avengers tower. He knows it’s probably best for him to move in with the others, but he would have to put it on hold for he was certain Tony wouldn’t let Steve stay with them, plus there are more places to hide in the town and most places to lose Steve.

“I’m sorry.” Steve spoke. It was the first time he did all day.

Bucky exhaled sharply and put the papers down, “Did you just… apologize?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yes, Captain Barnes. I did, you were obviously worried for me and I did not respond to when you called. I know if I had gone missing, you would’ve failed your mission”

“Don’t worry about it, plus I was more worried about you not eating or getting hurt than some ‘mission’.” Bucky assured, “I’m sorry that I got so paternal. I just don’t want you getting hurt, I was worried that you were.”

Steve gave a small smile, “I didn’t think it was possible for dumb Americans to apologize.” He was touched by Bucky’s apology, but he didn’t want to the super soldier to know.

“I’m going to ignore that.” Bucky said, “I was thinking of something.”

“What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about we go out and buy you some proper clothing. Those standard Shield uniforms must be uncomfortable. I have a feeling you’ll be staying here for a while so why not. We can also go to the bookstore and buy you some more reading material, I’m pretty sure if you read Wizard of Oz one more time you’re going to break the spine of the book.”

“You want to take me out? Aren’t you afraid I’ll run away.”

“You haven’t yet.” Bucky pointed out. 

Steve closed his book and got up, “Like real clothes?” he was used to wearing a uniform all the time, but he was sure SHIELD made this on extra itchy to spite him. They gave him two uniforms so he didn’t sit in the same one days at a time, every morning he switched them out, and Bucky washed them often, but some regular clothes sound nice. 

It’s been a long while since he has been able to wear civilian clothing, the idea sparked a bit of excitement in him.

“Yeah, we’ll go to the thrift store and pick some things out for you.” 

Steve smiled, “That is the smartest thing you’ve said.”

Before they left for the second hand bookstore Bucky let Steve borrow a yellow plaid shirt to cover the SHIELD emblem on the back of the shirt SHIELD gave him when he got taken in. The whole world didn’t need to know their current situation. 

Steve had to roll up the sleeves a few times so the sleeves didn’t interfere with his ability to grab things. Bucky gave him so change so they could get on the bus.

Bucky grabbed his leopard print granny cart from the hall closet. 

“What’s that?” Steve asked.

“My bag.”

“Why is it… Leopard print?” Steve asked.

Bucky looked at the bag then Steve then back to the cart, “It was on sale, I got it for twenty percent off.” 

“I think there was a reason why it was twenty percent off.” Steve remarked. 

“Do you want to carry your own things today or not?” 

Steve didn’t argue it any further. The two left the apartment and took the stairs down. They left the apartment, Bucky gave a nod to the SHIELD agents they passed.

“I’m getting him some proper clothes.” Bucky said to them as the two of them passed. 

The agents waved them off, letting them continue their walk to the thrift store. He knew that the bookstore was just across the way from the thrift store. They wouldn’t have to leave the plaza to get to. 

On the train ride he decided to go to the bookstore first and the thrift store second.

The two got on the train after they paid their fare and went west to the plaza where everything was. There was the thrift store, a second hand bookstore, a Victoria Secret, a steak place and, a movie theater.

“So what kind of books have you figured out you like?” Bucky asked. 

“I really like those science fiction books you have, also that one romance novel you have. What’s it called, Hockey Lovers. Where the two were childhood best friends and the smaller one acted like he wasn’t into the bigger one but he was.” 

Bucky’s ears went red, “I don’t own a book like that…”

Steve nodded his head, “Yes you do, it’s a homosexual one too. Are you a homosexual, Captain Barnes?” 

“I mean… Maybe, yeah, sure. Can we not have this discussion on a train.” Bucky groaned.

“If it helps Captain Barnes, I am bisexual. And don’t worry I won’t tell anyone that you are. It’s none of their business, these people look for information to hurt you. I won’t give them a reason to.”

Bucky kept his face in his hands, “Thanks, Steve. For a second it sounded like you’re getting soft on me.”

“You’re taking me to buy clothing. You deserve it.” Steve gave a stiff pat on Bucky’s back. He didn’t want to be too friendly, to appear too soft.

“Thanks, Steve.” Bucky repeated as he took his hands away from his face and slumped against the seat.

The train ride is short, they get off and head to the plaza that was a block away. 

“I was thinking of going to the bookstore first. They have a decent LGBTQ+ section if you’re looking for your own collection of romance novels.” He chuckled, trying to make a joke about how they so casually came out to one another.

“Sounds great, Captain Barnes.” Steve gave the smallest smile. 

They entered the bookstore. It smelled like old books and too much coffee. The shelves were stuffed with books ranging from romance to science fiction to even a collection of graphic novels including The Sentinel, Gold Eagle and Barn Owl, and The Arachnid. And even some recounting events of the Avengers like the origin stories of the Hulk, Iron Man and Hawkeye. 

Steve gravitated to the graphic novels, he chuckled as he pulled out and old, worn Captain America comic, “Captain Barnes, it’s you.” He pointed to the cover.

Bucky rolled his eyes, it was a comic from the later 50s, back when he was presumed dead but his legacy had him fighting Communists, “Literally pick anything else.” He groaned.

Steve put the comic back and moved around the store. He found the LGBTQ+ section and started thumbing through books. Soon he had a couple of romance novels, including “Tigers and Devils” by Sean Kennedy, “Hearsay” by Taylor V. Donovan, and, “Almost Like Being In Love” by Steve Kluger. They were rather cheap so Steve assumed that Bucky wouldn’t mind that he wanted to get three books.

Bucky was going through the science fiction section. He picked up “Starfish” by Peter Watts, the second volume of “Gold Eagle and Barn Owl” by D. Miller, and the first two Harry Potter books. 

“Is that all you want?” Bucky asked. 

“Is this too much?”

“You can get a couple of other things, try the history section, they usually have some nice stuff.” Bucky gestured in that direction.

Steve went over to that section and thumbed through some of the titles, mostly American and Canadian history. One book he pulled out interested him, it was a book of Russian history. He added it to the pile, he’s never read Russian history through the perspective of Americans, it could be interesting. 

After about an hour the two were ready to check out, six books for each of them. Enough to keep them both busy for the next little while. Bucky put the books at the bottom of the cart and they left the store.

If Bucky were honest he’d say he was enjoying himself. Steve looked around as they walked across the parking lot, he looked to the power lines where the pigeons were hanging out.

“голубь”

“What?”

“What’s that called in English? Голубь”

Bucky had to think about it for a moment, “I mean those are pigeons. The word you’re thinking of is dove. I mean to be honest they’re kinda the same animals, rats of the sky.”

Steve huffed a laugh, “Rats of the sky. I like rats. They’re smart animals and durable. If I had to be an animal, I wouldn’t want to be a black widow, I’d want to be a rat.” 

“I respect that, I’d probably be like a bee or something, make honey, live the life.” Bucky nodded his head before they entered the thrift store. The thrift store looked like a large warehouse from the inside, bare ceilings, industrial lighting and rows and rows of clothing. 

“You know if these adult sizes don’t fit, they have a children’s section.” 

Steve glared at Bucky, and went over to the men’s section. Steve had to re-roll his sleeves and went through the large plaid section, he went through the shirts. Bucky saw that he was going through the large section. 

“Steve, I think you’re more of a medium or small.”

 

“I like it a little big. On the train I saw a man about my size with high waisted jeans and a large plaid shirt. I feel like that’s different enough from my old style of skin tight black outfits.” Steve picked up a blue plaid shirt and held it to him, “I can fix it if I need to, they teach you sewing in the Red Room.”

“So it’s like intense girl scouts.”

“I don’t know what that is, so no.” He put the plaid shirt over his arm. 

Bucky grabbed a small cart and gestured for Steve to put the shirt in there. The two continued walking down the aisles. 

“So you wore skin tight uniforms.” Bucky inquired as he looked at some button up shirts for himself. He was drawn to a grimham pattern in a soft green colour. 

“Yes, my small build allowed me to wear the women’s uniform. I was the only boy in the entire program, they didn’t really accommodate clothing for a boy. меня это не устраивало” Steve mused as he was drawn to the Hawaiian shirts, tacky and brightly coloured as ever.

“It didn’t suit you?”

“I am very thin, the suit used to show off my ribs. Not the best for a spy.” Steve sighed, “So I would like something baggier.” Steve pulled out a pair of jeans, they appeared to be high waisted, exactly what he was looking for, “People today like that alternative style, right?”

“I guess.” Bucky sometimes dressed like it was still the 1940s, so he couldn’t tell.

“When I was on a mission once they dressed me like that, it felt so nice, so I’d like to dress like that again.” Steve explained, “Feels freeing.” 

“I see.” 

Steve put the jeans in the cart, “I might be stuck with you, but it is the most freeing I have been in a very long time. No one is talking into my ear on what to do, I can read and eat as I please. You are the best thing to come out of this entire situation, Captain Barnes.”

Bucky was touched by Steve’s comment, “Aw, it’s no big deal. I can’t just turn away when someone was in trouble, and you were right there was something off about Pierce. I didn’t want him to waterboard you.”

Steve looked over and gave the most genuine smile he has given the entire time he has been with Bucky. 

The two continued down each aisle. Steve grabbed a couple of plain t-shirts and a couple of plaid shirts. Enough outfits for a week in a bit, Bucky even threw a belt in to keep the pants in place.

“You’re a big fan of plaid. What about this?” Bucky held up a jean jacket with a bit of wool around the collar, “It’s surprisingly on twenty bucks.” 

Steve nodded, “I like it.” He threw a tank top with a shamrock on it in the cart as well since it was getting so warm out. He hummed to himself as he put a couple more tank tops in, one of them had a pride flag on them. Guess Steve wasn’t shy about showing his sexuality. 

Bucky wasn’t surprised since it was an organization who used sex to get what they wanted. Steve being bisexual must’ve been seen as a benefit rather than a bad thing.

Bucky looked away for a moment and when he looked back, Steve was gone, “Steve?” He asked as he pushed the cart further down the aisle, looking over the racks of clothes to find a 5’5, hundred pound spy, “Uh-oh.” He pushed the cart faster, looking around more frantically. 

Steve was nowhere to be found. 

Bucky needed to stop losing him.

He really needed to stop losing him.

The super soldier kept frantically going up and down the aisles for another half an hour, Steve was nowhere in sight, he even looked out the large windows of the store to a partially empty parking lot and not the spy he was searching for. 

He grumbled to himself as he searched every section from womens, to bedding, to childrens, but there was no Steve to be found. He could hear Fury’s voice in his head, giving him shit for losing their spy. 

Then like nothing happened Steve reappeared, holding a little pink Victoria Secret bag and going through the selection of army jackets. 

“Steve!” Bucky exclaimed as he quickly went over the blonde, “Where did you go?”

“Just across the parking lot.” Steve responded.

“What’s in the Victoria Secret bag?” Bucky asked.

“Oh nothing, nothing at all.” Steve smiled like he himself was Victoria and he was hiding a secret. He continued to go through the army jackets.

Bucky guessed that Steve must’ve left the store went across the lot to the Victoria Secret and got something, “Can you wear women’s underwear?” He asked.

“I went to a training facility where only women get trained, I’ve wore even kind of women’s item under the sun. I don’t understand what the difference is sometimes.”

Bucky moved onto his next question, “How did you pay for it?”

Steve held up the credit card, “You should keep track of where you wallet is at all time, Captain Barnes.”

Bucky quickly snatched the credit card from Steve’s hands, “Don’t do that.” He wasn’t even surprised the blonde could do that, all spies were known for their sticky fingers. He put the credit card back in his wallet, “I think we have everything.” 

Steve smiled, “So let’s pay.” 

They paid for Steve’s clothes and added it to the bag along with the books. They walked down the street. It was a bright sunny afternoon in June, the birds were chirping and people were out and about their day. 

They walked by small restaurants, and little boutiques. The area Bucky lived in was nice, it was so different compared to how it looked when he was growing up. 

He could remember the cramped apartment, the way the light flickered when it rained. The poor construction of the entire building. 

Then he thought of his family. 

And then he was sitting on the curb, covering his face with his hands. His family was gone, they were dead. He missed their lives. He didn’t even get the bury his mom and dad. His sister was gone too. 

Steve was on him in an instant, “Captain Barnes? Captain Barnes?” He crouched down to look at Bucky and tried to pull his hands away from his face, “Bucky?”

“Oh God, they’re dead. They died and they died thinking I was dead.” 

“Who’s dead?” Steve asked, “Bucky, please.” He rubbed at the other man’s back.

“They are.” Bucky said, “My family. I don’t know what’s going on.” He sputtered out. 

He remembered the last time he saw them, dressed in his uniform. His mother kissed him on the cheek, his father beamed and his sister teased him. Then he went to war, and he never saw them again.

The the images warped into him on the battlefield, blood soaking stone roads. So many families destroyed because of the war, hungry orphan children, lost relatives. It was so long ago, all of it. But it still pricked under Bucky’s skin.

“Oh, Bucky.” Steve said as he kept close to the other man. It was the closets the two have ever been.

“God, so much was lost. So much.” Bucky continued to mutter to himself.

“Bucky, today is June nineteenth, twenty nineteen. You’re currently at the intersection of Birch and North Avenue.” Steve’s mind raced to find something to distract Bucky. He couldn’t kiss the other man, that wouldn’t work. He finally added, “I don’t know if this is going to help, but tell me five things you see, four things you feel, three things you can hear, two things you can smell and one thing you can taste.” 

“What?”

“Tell me those things, come on.” Steve said. 

“Um.” Bucky took his hands away from his face, tears streaking his red cheeks, “I can see that yellow car parked over there, the honey shop across the street, you, a telephone pole, and that advertisement for canned beans.”

“Good, keep going. Come on, you’re not done.” 

“I feel my feet on the ground, your hand on my back.” He placed his hands on the ground, “the gravel under my palms and the air in my nose.”

“Good.”

“I hear you talking to me, people chatting as their walking down the street and that car that just went by.”

“Two more.”

“I can smell my body wash on you and of diesel. And I can taste the cut at the roof of my mouth.”

“Great.” Steve kept his closeness to Bucky until his breathing returned to normal

After a couple of minutes of sitting in the sun Bucky’s breathing finally leveled out, “I’m.. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me, it was like a domino effect. I thought about my parents and then suddenly I was back in there, back in the war.” 

“It’s alright, Captain Barnes.”

“You just called me Bucky and now you’re going back to Captain Barnes.” 

“Let’s get you up.” Steve didn’t want to admit that the barriers he built up towards Bucky crumbled for a moment when he saw him in such pain. He helped the super soldier back to his feet and said, “I’ll pull the cart.”

“I can-”

“No, I’m pulling it.” 

“How did you know to do that.”

Steve just shrugged and kept moving the cart behind him as they walked back to the subway station. 

-

Something was off the time they got home. Steve was smiling a lot more, and Bucky wasn’t used to. When he put the books away and clothes in the wash for later tonight, he sat on the couch to watch some television. 

That’s when Steve struck.

The small blonde straddled Bucky’s waist in a flash, giving Bucky no time to react. He pinned Bucky’s hands to the couch and looked him in the eyes. 

His grip was strong considering his size, “Captain Barnes.” He said in a low sultry tone.

“Steve?” Bucky asked, looking into Steve’s eyes.

“I wanted to repay you for helping me. It meant so much to me.” 

“What?” Bucky exclaimed. 

Steve leaned down for a kiss, it was soft and made Bucky freeze up. 

Bucky was torn, he had slowly developed feelings for Steve. He liked the way the spy talked, walked, even how he curled up with a book. But this was moving fast, he wasn’t even too sure that Steve liked him back. 

“No, no, no.” He said as he moved his head back, “No.”

Steve pulled his head back and asked, “Are you not attracted to me?”

 

Bucky avoided the question, “I’m not going to sleep with you because I’m expecting something in return for helping you.”

“But isn’t that how you repay?”

“What the fuck do they teach you in the Red Room?” Bucky asked, He managed to get out of Steve’s grasp and put him on the cushion beside him, “You don’t owe me anything, it’s nice having a roommate. Hell, I’d even consider you a friend now.”

“Oh…” Steve trailed off, “A friend.” 

“Yeah, you’re great. Best roommate a guy could ask for. I’m not asking for anything in return.” 

“But, you’ve done so much for me. How could I repay you?”

 

“Telling me where you are at all times so I don’t wonder if I’ve lost you.” He put his hand over Steve’s, “If I lost you, I don’t know what I’d do.” 

Steve nodded, “No more hiding, I’ll stay in the living room.”

“Good, you’re a lifesaver.” Bucky pat Steve on the back and they went back to watching the hockey game.

After sitting in silence for a good few minutes, Steve finally said, “I’m sorry for making a fool of myself.”

“It’s alright, I guess you’re just used to things going a certain way. But, here things work differently. No sex in exchange for helping one another, we just help one another out, okay?”

Steve nodded his head, “Thank you for understanding, Captain Barnes.” He still had a lot to learn. 

-

When Sam said he wanted to hang out a few days, Bucky knew he couldn’t leave Steve behind. So he brought Steve to the bar. 

Sam didn’t mind, he was interested in meeting this little spy that he had heard so much about. 

The Crooked Crown was a small dive bar a few blocks from Bucky’s apartment. There was low lighting, neon, televisions that played the various sports channels, the food was cheap, the drinks were cheaper, and life couldn’t be better.

The trio sat near the back in the rounded booth. Bucky and Sam got a Coors Light, and Steve got a vodka and cranberry.

“Go easy on the cranberry.” Steve smiled. 

“Vodka and cranberry?” Sam asked.

 

Steve shrugged, “They won’t serve you straight up vodka and it makes people uncomfortable.”

“You drink vodka straight up?” Bucky piped up.

Steve looked confused at the two men, did he say something wrong? He nodded his head, “Yeah, it has a bit of a sting on the way down, but other than that it’s quite good.”

Sam leaned over to Bucky, “Are you sure that he’s not trying to plot our country’s demise.”

Bucky shook his head, “He’s more interested in flannel and gay romance novels.”

“Oh, okay.” Sam nodded taking a sip of his beer, “So, what’s it like living with Bucky? I bet he’s a real pain in the ass.”

“Captain Barnes is actually really nice, it’s been quite quiet.”

“Except when Steve went missing.” Bucky remarked.

Steve rolled his eyes, “I was hiding in the closet, Captain Barnes over here just couldn’t see it. It wasn’t my fault.” 

Bucky shot him a look before taking another sip of his beer, “Agree to disagree.”

Steve gave a short nod. 

It wasn’t long before Steve was finished his drink and was searching for another one, “I don’t think I can handle it with the cranberry.”

“I can’t believe you just drink it straight up.’ Sam shook his head.

Steve nodded, “Of course I do, it tastes better that way. The cranberry makes it too sweet. When I was with the other Black Widows and Spiderlings we used to share a whole bottle of vodka and dance and sing. Of course we would get in trouble and have to scrub the floors the following morning.”

Sam drank more of his beer, “Do you miss this Red Room?”

“The people, the girls had it rougher than me. I was a little experiment, to see if you can train boys the same way. I didn’t have to go through graduation, hence why I am not a black widow.” 

“Graduation? You seem like you’d be top of your class.” Sam nudged. 

Steve looked at his glass and to Sam, then to Bucky and back to the glass, “I’m going to need more of this.” And got up and left to go to the bar.

He returned a couple of minutes later and placed the bottle on the table with a satisfied smile. He put his hands on his hips, “Now we can drink.”

“Steve, where did you get a whole bottle of vodka?” 

“The bartender.”

“Steve.” Bucky groaned, “You can’t steal from people.”

Steve shook his head as he poured himself another glass, “I didn’t steal, I tipped him a hundred dollars.”

“How did you get a hundred dollars?” Sam asked, “I thought you were stripped of your belongings when you got taken in.”

“Alex and Nicky don’t watch their wallets.” Steve beamed before taking a gulp of his vodka.

Sam quickly made sure his wallet was in his jacket pocket, and Steve added, “I like you Sam, i would never do something like that to someone I like. It would be mean to do.” Then sat back down beside Bucky.

“So about the Red Room.” Bucky felt the need to record it, to finally gather information about the Red Room. No one knew what happened behind those walls, no one except Steve. 

Steve poured himself another cup and took a big gulp, “I’m trusting two Americans with Russia’s most secret information. Guess there’s no other way to go out.” He shrugged. Another large gulp, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “They take away your ability to have children, another thing that they take from you. But, they never did that to me.” Steve traced the rim of the glass with his finger. 

“They thought I would never reproduce because of my size, no woman would want to be with a man who is so weak looking. I’m strong, but I am still five foot five and weight just about a hundred pounds. It didn’t help I had an attraction towards men along with women. They didn’t seem to worry about me. Like I said, I was their little experiment.”

“That’s… Horrible.” Sam said, “Like don’t any of you have some sort of rights, you can’t legally do that.”

“We were wards of the state, the state could do whatever they wanted. The girls had it harder than me, I was trained to be a pickpocket, a sharpshooter and an information gather. I was trained to seduce men, but only in places where the girls weren’t allowed. I know every gay bar in Morocco, Russia, and England like the back of my hand.” 

“What kind of information would you get?” Bucky asked.

Steve arched his eyebrows, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He then put his cup down, signalling for it to be filled. Bucky filled it up and Steve took another big gulp, “Information on the western world, their secrets and their allies. I was so unassuming, they would just give up information.”

Sam asked, “So you want the end of America.”

Steve sighed, looking down at his glass, “No.”

“Why?”

Steve looked back to the two, “Captain Barnes has changed my heart. There are flaws, major flaws.” Sam nodded in agreement. “But, I don’t want death to America or anything, the Red Room and the Russians, their hands aren’t clean either. Guess everyone has blood on their hands.”

Those last words struck a chord with Bucky, he often felt like he had blood on his hands. That he didn’t do enough to save people’s lives. He reached out across the table and took a hold of Steve’s wrists. He didn’t know what to say when Steve looked at him.

“Captain Barnes?”

“Bucky?” Same added.

“Um… I’m glad that you came around I guess.” He quickly took his hand away and finished off his beer. He quickly ordered another one before anyone could get a word in.

Steve nodded his head, “Um, well. Thank you.”

“So why were you in Shield’s care?”

“They caught me at a Hydra hideout?”

Sam froze, “You work for Hydra?”

“God, no, no way.” Steve shook his head, “After the Red Room closed all of their spies were just sent away. I was sent away, I caught scent of Hydra working and I wanted to figure out what was going on. They were trading equipment, for what, I don’t know. Then Shield picked me up, they thought I was a look out for them until they found my file. Didn’t even give me a name in that damn thing.” He shook his head.

“So what is your name?” Sam asked.

 

“Steve Rogers, I’m American. I was orphaned and got taken to Russia as a little experiment for them.”

“So when you talk about us damn Americans you mean yourself.”

“It’s much more complicated than that, it’s habit. You are all the enemy when I was training. The evil Americans. It just comes out.” Steve shrugged.

Bucky chuckled, “So I guess you can’t call me a dumb American anymore.”

“Oh no, I can and I still will, Captain Barnes.” Steve responded. 

“So, what is Hydra trying to do?” Sam asked. 

“I think what they’re trying to do is recreate the super soldier program. The one that Captain Barnes was part of. I think they’re trying again. The equipment looked like one used in photos of Captain Barnes’ own transformation.”

“Yeah, but the super soldier serum is lost.” Bucky remembered that day like it was yesterday. 

He wasn’t as small as Steve before he got the serum, but he did have his fair share of health issues from growing up in the overcrowded, dirty New York. The serum cleared all those health issues up and he felt like a stronger, faster, more powerful man. But, as Dr. Abraham Erskine told him. The serum can bring out the best and the worst in people. For Bucky it brought out the best, for the likes of Red Skull, it brought out the worst. 

“Maybe not for long.” Steve said, “I’m sorry for not disclosing this sooner, but your friends at Shield don’t trust me.” He took another large gulp of his vodka, his cheeks growing flushed from drinking.

“I understand, what do they want with the super soldier serum?” Bucky wanted to reach out to Steve again, but refrained from doing so.

“To build their own army of course.” Steve responded, “It’s the only logical step.”

Bucky downed some of his second beer, he couldn’t get drunk, but he could still get a comfortable buzz in his veins, “So I guess Hydra is coming out of the woodwork.” He sighed.

This time Steve reached out for him, “I’m sorry, Captain Barnes.” 

“I understand.” 

“I’m worried about what will happen to me, if they even believe me.” Steve sighed, he finished off his third drink and put the glass down, “Alexander Pierce wanted to waterboard me, so who knows what he’d do.”

Bucky looked at Steve, “Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“What?”

“I’ll protect you, now let’s enjoy our evening and not bring my friend Sam into anymore of the conspiracy.”

Sam laughed, “I’ll drink to that, and if I’m able to help out in any way let me. This is serious and you shouldn’t be punished for something like this. Now, cheers.” He held out his drink. 

The three of them clinked glasses and continued to drink.

Sam was in four drinks, Bucky was still upright at seven, and Steve. Oh Steve Rogers, Steve as stumbling around at five drinks, but ended the night with seven. By the end of the night Bucky had his arm around Steve and leading him out of the bar. 

“This was fun. You know, even with the exposing of information. I really hope you find a way to keep him safe, Bucky. He seems like he’s just a guy trying to figure out the world.”

“Yeah, I know what that feels like.” Bucky held Steve close so he didn’t slip away. 

“Thank you, Sammy.” Steve grinned against Bucky’s side.

“Good night, Steve Rogers. I’ll see you around.”

Steve nodded, nuzzling against Bucky’s side. He was very drunk at this time. He has never been so drunk in his life, he’s so used to getting only buzzed on one bottle of vodka, but a whole bottle to himself was another story. 

“You’re really handsome, Bucky.” Steve drawled out as he leaned up close to the other man, “I could just kiss you.” Their lips were so close together.

“Let’s get you home, you’re drunk.”

“Russians can’t get drunk.” Steve argued.

 

“Steve you’re from America, you can get drunk.” Bucky put Steve’s arm around him and picked him up as they walked down the empty road. 

“I mean it, I could kiss you right now. You know the girls I worked with used to use this poison lipstick and they’d kiss their targets. Whole kiss of death shit, I never used it.” Steve blabbered, “I wouldn’t do that to you, Bucky. No, Bucky, I like you, Bucky.”

“Tell me that in the morning, Steve.” 

Steve snuggled up with Bucky, holding onto him as tightly as he could as they made it to the apartment building. When they reached to their floor, Steve mumbled, “My hero.” Before he pressed a kiss on the side of Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky froze, but Steve burst into giggles. 

Eventually Bucky got Steve’s teeth brushed, into some sleep shorts and into bed. Leaving a glass of water and Advil for him the following morning. 

Bucky laid awake as Steve was fast asleep in the bedroom. So much information was twirling around his head.

“You’re really handsome, Bucky.” Steve slurred earlier that night, his lanky arms wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders, “I could just kiss you.”

Bucky just nervously laughed as he carried Steve home, but now lying on the couch. He couldn’t help but think about what him and Steve could be.

Kissing him, holding him, spending time with him. Going back to the thrift store and the bookstore, seeing him make fun of the cheesy romance novels but buying them anyway. 

Maybe he could find someone to love, and maybe he could find that in Steve.

“James, you know there are soldiers just like you.” Peggy once said while they were drinking tea on a balcony in France.

Bucky poured some more tea in his cup and sighed, “It’s hit and miss, Peg. I’m not looking for someone to play hanky panky with, I want a relationship.”

“Then when this is all over you join Shield and go to the clubs you enjoy so much.”

“God, they’re just going to think I’m a cop.” 

“Then find someone of your shared experience.”

Bucky huffed like a child, “Peggy, not everyone is having every guy in the hundred and first division thirsting after them. Some of us are picking up the sardines and hoping they love them back.” 

Peggy reached across the table and squeezed Bucky’s hand, “Then wait, after we end this war there will be soldiers littering those clubs. They would love to be with Captain America.” She smiled.

There were two smiles that Peggy had, the one where she thought of a plan, and another where it was a genuine and reassuring. Bucky knew that whatever guy managed to snag a ring on her finger there was never going to be a dull moment. 

Bucky hoped that a guy would want to snag him in the same way. 

She saw the look on Bucky’s face and squeezed his hand as tight as she could, “Oh, James. There has to be someone out there who will love you.”

But Captain America was an idea, not a man. Bucky was just the one who carried the shield for now. Maybe he could find love when the war was over.

Bucky stretched out his arms in front of him. The war was over now, he could find love if he wanted to.

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself.

Maybe it was time to let someone into his life.

-

The elderly apartment that Peggy lived in was in an upkeep area. He was glad she lived somewhere nice and wasn’t left to be forgotten. Bucky learned that the reason why she retired was due to simply old age. 

She couldn’t run like she used to, but she still found ways to help. After all she was the one who brought in Nick Fury. 

Bucky got his address from him after saying he wanted to visit her.

 

“Finally visiting your best girl.” He joked when he asked a few days ago.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the comment and waited for Nick to finish writing everything down.

He went up to the apartment and knocked on the door, in a few seconds the locks on the door were being undone. Bucky held his breath as the door opened.

There stood Peggy Carter, she looked so much older. But, Bucky assumed has he not be trapped in ice he would’ve looked that old too. He didn’t know what to say, he kept looking at her. She still looked the same in some ways, the sternness of her gaze, the hard line of her lips. Bucky could only assume she was still the same sharp woman he pretended to be in a relationship with.

“James?”

“Hey, Peg.” He waved the flowers in his hand.

“Oh, James that’s really you. Come in, come in.” She shuffled to the side to let the super soldier in, “Nicholas told me you were planning on visiting, I wish I had known when because I would’ve cleaned up all these files.”

The apartment was quaint, there were pictures across the floral wallpapered walls. The small dining table and chairs were covered in boxes of files all labeled, ‘Classified.’ The floors were a dark brown wood and there was a little old fashioned kitchen off to the side away from the main sitting room. In the sitting room there was a radio and a pea coloured couch. But, Bucky’s eyes kept wandering back to the piles of files on the table.

“Never quit do you, Peg?” Bucky asked to break the tension in his body.

“Just because I couldn’t run in heels anymore doesn’t mean I can’t help anymore. Shield needs help sometimes, and I provide that help.”

“I never took you as someone to just retire anyway.” Bucky chuckled slightly. He held out the flowers to her, “An apology, for not coming sooner.” 

She took the flowers, looked at them for a moment before saying, “You should’ve visited sooner, I could’ve died.”

Bucky sighed and dropped his shoulders, “Peggy, come on. I was scared.”

“Scared of me?”

“Scared of how you’d react seeing me, still the same age, and I didn’t want to answer questions. Like you moved on with your life, you don’t need to see me.”

“James.” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “You were my best teammate during the war. When you crashed the plane into the water it broke my heart. We weren’t lovers, but we were friends.”

“You were always my best gal, Peggy, you know that.”

“Then why were you scared?”

Bucky sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and eyes casting down, “I feel so out of my time. I was afraid to see how things have changed, everyone else is gone. I’m trying to move forward because I’m afraid of looking back.” 

She took his wrist and guided him to the kitchen where she took a vase out, added water and put the flowers in, “I think this is your time more than ever.”

“Because I can still be a hero and love a man.” Bucky guessed.

“Exactly, I can’t save the world like I used to. But, you, James, you can.” She moved to the sitting room and placed the vase on the low, dark wood coffee table.

“I hate when you’re right.”

“Is it because I always am.” She mused as she carefully took a seat on the couch. She gestured for him to join her by patting the cushion.

“Never lost that sharp tongue.” Bucky responded as he sat down beside her.

She laughed, before she put her hands over his. Holding on tightly to the metal one, “Nicholas told me you have been working on an important assignment.” 

Bucky nodded, “Yes, I have a Russian spy living in my apartment right now. My friend Sam is watching him at the moment.” He paused for a moment, “I hope they’re getting along.”

“A Russian spy, oh things have changed.” 

“Yeah, well he used to be. Now he’s a free agent and found out some information about Hydra. Once he spills the beans on that, we can stop them. But, I’m worried as to what will happen to him.”

“James, are you growing soft on this spy.”

“His name is Steve, and I lost him a little while ago. I actually tore me up knowing that he was missing. Granted he was just in my closet, but the idea of him leaving so suddenly made me sad.” Bucky admitted.

“Of course you would find a spy attractive.” She chuckled.

 

“Peg, come on.” Bucky groaned and slumped back in his seat, “You’re killin’ me. And please don’t tell Fury.”

She reached out for him and patted his hand, “You know, it’s different now. And no I won’t tell, that is your business, not his.”

“Not that different.”

“Different enough that you could kiss him in the middle of Times Square and no one would care.”

Bucky took her hand and held it to his face, “Peggy, he’s a spy. What if this is all a lie to distract me before he takes me out. I don’t want to fall for him only for him to stab me in the back.”

“Well, has he run away yet? Did he cut your throat with a glass bottle at the bar?”

“No, he got drunk and gave up all his secrets.” Bucky responded. 

She squeezed his hand, “Then what’s the worst that could happen.”

“He gets all of Shield’s secrets, the group that you made. What if he steals them?”

“I have a feeling he would’ve stolen them already. You said that he was one of the most adaptable spies out there, instead you are saying he is sitting in your apartment reading romance novels.” 

Bucky slumped further into his chair, “Still sharp as ever, Peg.”

“Yes, and don’t think you’re getting away. This is the first time you’ve visited me since you came out of the ice. I expect you to visit more often now.”

“I know, I will.” Bucky covered his face with his hands, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to just show up and say ‘hey remember me’.” 

“Well, next time I expect you to bring this Steve along with you. This is the first time you’ve shown interest in someone else, I want to see him, what makes him so special.” 

“Of course, Peggy. Thank you. You’ll always be my gal.”

“And you will always be my best man.” She laughed.   
-  
“Wanna go to the roof, share a beer, watch the night go by?” Bucky asked a couple of weeks later. He had been mulling over what Peggy had said and his own thoughts. 

Steve had been with him for about month now and already had given up vital secrets. But, he didn’t want to tell Fury or Pierce until he knew Steve’s feelings towards him.

The more he thought about Steve the more his heart yearned, this was probably the closest he was going to find to someone with shared life experience.

Steve put down his book and nodded, “Sure, let me change my shirt. It’s warm out.” He hurried to the bedroom and changed into his shamrock tank top and high waisted acid wash jeans. Once there, he laced up his boots. Bucky grabbed two beers and the two went up to the roof. 

Steve lead the way to the elevator and Bucky was entranced by him. He was talking about his book, but Bucky wasn’t paying attention, he just kept saying “uh-huh”, it wasn’t that what Steve was saying was boring, it’s just that his brain was racing as to what he was going to say.

He felt so tongue tied.

He wanted nothing more to just kiss Steve and not even talk about his feelings. But that wouldn't be fair to him. Steve deserved to hear those words.

The two of them climbed the stairs the rest of the wya till they reached the roof. There, Bucky got the beers opened and handed one to Steve, “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

They stood on the roof, sipping their beers for a good while. Hearing the city go by below. 

Bucky sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, he had never felt this nervous in his life. Standing on the roof with Steve as the spy looks at the city below with child-like innocence. Sharing a beer and just talking. 

“Hey, Steve.” Bucky started.

The blonde looked over at him, “Yeah.” He blinked at him, those big blue eyes looked stunning even in the partially darkness they were in.

With that Bucky just started saying words, “Look flyboy, you’re a real dime. I mean it. Compared to you I’m a real chucklehead y’know and I know I treat you like you’re a crumb but really it’s because I’m clobbered on you and I get all jittery because I’m kinda a drip, off the cob, and constantly going into decline but today I’m going fishing but not for long because you’re a real humdinger and I don’t know maybe we can go to a show, get some quenchers, and cut a rug because you’re really the only thing that makes me slack happy and I want to spend time with,   
as much as I can and just want to put my mits on you but not in a bad way my ma raised a gentleman. Anyway, I’m gonna take a powder.” And then Bucky got the insatiable urge to throw himself off the roof.

Steve looked at him with a big of confusion for a moment, processing what he said like he just said it in French. After a few moments his eyes went wide, “Oh.. You’re into me!”

Bucky really wanted to throw himself off the roof now, “Um yeah.”

Steve went over to him, got on his tip toes and kissed Bucky on the lips with the grace of a dancer, quick fluid motions until he had his arms wrapped around the other man’s shoulders, “Well, as you Americans would say, you’re the Bee’s Knees.”

Bucky couldn’t even remind Steve again that he was American, because he was so in shock. Steve Rogers, the Spiderling, the spy, was kissing him. On the roof of his apartment. This was surreal, “How, why? Now? What?”

Steve chuckled and put a hand on Bucky’s cheek, “You’re so warm.”

“Well, you did just kiss me.”

“I want to see how warm you can get.” There was a glint in Steve’s eyes as he leaned in and kissed Bucky again. 

Bucky was frozen, letting Steve kiss him as much as he wanted.

“How about not tonight.” Bucky said, “Not rush into things.”

Steve huffed, “Alright, but I will take my chance. I want to know what you’re like.”

“I haven’t had a lot of experience.” They were going back to the routine. He wrapped his arms around Steve and stayed like that, still holding onto his beer and making sure it doesn't press against the back of Steve’s neck. 

“I’d teach you.” Steve smiled.

“Teach me later.” Bucky responded as they kissed again. 

The two of them continued to kiss on the roof and going back to their drinks. Bucky kept his arm around Steve’s middle as they watched the night go by. Between each sips he’d lean down and kiss Steve on the lips. 

“You really do like me, Captain Barnes?” Steve asked.

“Yes, I do, a lot.” Bucky smiled as he kissed Steve again.

-

The kissing and touching worked out for a couple of weeks, but Bucky knew that Steve wanted more.

“Captain Barnes.” He said one day.

“Yes.” Bucky looked up from his book.

“I want to have sex with you, now. We’ve already admitting feelings to one another.” Steve put his hands on his hips. He was wearing one of the pairs of underwear he bought from Victoria Secret. 

They were sparkly and blue. 

“Forward I see.” Bucky chuckled.

“From the romance books I read, it’s the admission of love then the sex. We’ve already done step one, time for step two.”

Bucky burst out laughing and Steve pouted. The super soldier put his book down and got up, he approached the blonde and wrapped his arms around him, “Don’t worry.” He said, “I’m not making fun of you. Now, romance novels are not a way to guide a relationship, but if you want to have sex we can have sex.”

Steve nodded, “I wish to have sex with you, unless you’re scared.” There was a teasing tone to his voice.

Next thing they knew they were lazily made out on the bed. Bucky’s arms around Steve’s bird bone shoulders, it surprised him how much strength could be found in such small, faile looking bones. 

“Are you finally going to fuck me, Captain Barnes.”

“I’m not going to fuck you if you keep calling me Captain Barnes. I’m also not fucking you because you need to repay some sort of debt.” Bucky continued to kiss Steve.

“I know, don’t worry. We’re doing this because we like each other.”

“I sure as hell like you.” Bucky smiled, looking down at the other man, “How do you want to do this then?”

Steve kissed Bucky, going down his neck, “I want to ride you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you can ride me.” Bucky could agree to about anything at this point. 

Steve got up on Bucky’s waist and held his hands down with his, “Such a beautiful metal arm.” He mused, “It’s honestly so beautiful.”

“Oh stop, it’s not.”

“Shut up, it is.”

“What’s my name?” Bucky asked, squeezing Steve’s hands.

“Bucky Barnes.” Steve dove in for a kiss. He kissed Bucky deeply, more deeply than he had ever kissed someone before. He was used to giving little pecks on the cheek and maybe a little sugar for the lips, but nothing like this. Nothing with such passion behind it. 

“Oh Steve.” Bucky groaned, he rubbed his hard cock against Steve’s bum, “Do they teach you how to kiss like that?”

 

“No, you only learn it when you really want to be with someone.” Steve replied as he continued to kiss Bucky.

“You want to be with me?” Bucky asked, slightly amazed.

Steve nodded, “Yes, you dumb American. I want to be with you, you have treated me as a person, not as an object or a threat. You see my power, but you’re not afraid of it.”

“I watched you eat spicy ramen and sleep in a pile of blankets, nothing you could do could scare me.” Bucky leaned up, looking for another kiss and Steve gave it to him. 

Bucky reached for the nightstand when they broke the kiss, he handed Steve the small bottle of lube, “you’re going to need this unless you have some freaky superpower that makes you lubed up already.” He joked.

Steve took it and stuck his tongue out, “Unfortunately I do not, have to do things the old fashion way.” Before he took his panties off, Bucky took a hold of his wrists.

“Can I look at them for a bit longer?” He asked, hopefully eyes casted up to Steve.

“Of course.” Steve smiled and leaned back a bit to expose more of the panties, “Do you like them, Captain Barnes.” His voice was smooth and seductive. 

Bucky ran his hands up Steve’s sides carefully like fine china, “Beautiful. Worth my money.” He lightly teased. 

“Oh Captain Barnes-”

“Bucky.” Bucky corrected as he took Steve’s hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist. 

“Bucky, it is worth your money. The finest thing I’ve ever put on my body.” Steve smiled as he let his wrist be kissed. 

After Bucky was finished gazing at him lovingly, Steve took off the panties and dropped them to the floor. He took Bucky’s metal fingers and lubed them up.

“I want you to finger me.” Steve purred before he turned around and showed off his hole.

“You’re going to find a way to kill me.” Bucky groaned, “Why my metal hand?”

 

“It’s really hot.” Steve responded. 

“You have a thing for my arm?” Bucky blushed.

Steve looked over his shoulder, “Yes I do, now get to it. Bucky.”

“God, I love how you say my name.” Bucky slowly insert two of his fingers into Steve, letting the blonde adjust to the intrusion.

“I like saying it.”

“Then why has it taken you so long to say it?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

Steve looked over his shoulder, “Where would be the fun in that?” He was soon cut off by loudly moaning and arching his back as Bucky stuck a third finger inside of him. 

“Found a way to keep you quiet.” Bucky joked and Steve slapped him on the thigh. 

Bucky continued fingering Steve, his own cock growing hard with even subtle shift of Steve’s body. He thought the blonde spy was beautiful on top of him like that. He never thought in the million years that he would find someone like this. Someone that kept him on his toes, made him laugh, someone to talk him through rough times. Bucky thought that he was alone in this world, the only thing tethering him to social activity was work. 

“Oh Bucky.” Steve moaned.

“LIke that?” He asked.

“Love it.” Steve responded, leaning down and kissing Bucky’s calve. 

Bucky continued with his pace, not going too fast to hurt Steve, but also not going too slow that he teases the blonde to high heaven. He had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he found himself in a position like this. He kissed Steve’s ass cheek as he continued to finger him. He rubbed his other hand down the back of the blonde’s thigh soothingly as the fingers on his other hand continued to work.

After a good amount of time together, Bucky slowly pulled his fingers out when Steve said, “I think I’m ready.” 

Steve positioned himself onto Bucky’s cock and slowly started to ride him, placing his hands on Bucky’s abdomen, “Fuck.” He sighed.

“Feel good?”

“Feels so good.” Steve sighed as he began to rock his hips slowly, taking his time with Bucky. He enjoyed the stretch it brought, usually when he slept with people as a spy it was one and done, and that was it, but with Bucky. 

Bucky was nothing he’d ever felt before. 

The super soldier held onto Steve’s waist and rolled his hips to meet with his. He leaned up as much as possible so he could kiss Steve on the lips. Their kiss with sloppy and messy, but neither cared. 

The room felt hotter with each growing minute. The two of them were sweaty as Steve continued to ride Bucky’s cock. “Didn’t know you were hiding such a beast.” Steve remarked with a sly smirk.

Bucky playfully pinched Steve’s ass, “Didn’t have a reason to show it. Wasn’t going to flop it on the kitchen table during our first meal together.” 

Steve started to move faster, “Probably would’ve made a move much faster had you.” He chuckled as he gripped onto Bucky’s shoulders. The spy leaned in and kissed at Buck’s face, kissing along his jaw and on his cheeks.

“Such a good kisser.” Bucky smiled, “Can’t compete.”

“Practice makes perfect and that’s what I intend to do with you, Bucky.” Steve responded before he kissed Bucky on the lips. He kissed him sloppily, with little softness and more leaning towards the roughness. The blonde took Bucky’s hands and held them to either side of Bucky’s head. 

“So good.” Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth.

Steve held back a chuckle as he continued to work himself onto Bucky’s cock. He could feel his own cock stiffening as pleasure coursed through his body. 

Bucky rolled his hips to keep up with Steve’s ever growing pace. He looked up at how beautiful Steve looked. Eyes slightly shut, lips ever so parted, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach.

This lithe little spy was beautiful and it blew Bucky’s mind every time. 

The two continued to go at it, Steve occasionally dipping down to kiss Bucky on the lips. He rolled his hips at a faster rate until his movements became erratic, a far cry from the polished refined movements Steve usually demonstrated. 

“Oh, Buck.” Steve moaned, back arched, toes curled, “Oh, Bucky.”

“Buck, yeah I like that. I like that one.” Bucky groaned as he wanted nothing more than to wrestle himself out of Steve’s grip so he could touch the other man’s body again. 

“You’re amazing, Steve. Fuck, you’re amazing.”

“Going to take the wind out of you, old timer?”

“If I wasn’t so turned on right now I’d flip you onto your back and teach you a lesson.” Bucky remarked.

“Maybe next time.” Steve stuck his tongue out before he squeezed Bucky’s wrists. 

The room was then filled by the sounds of them moaning and groaning. Breathless moans and hard grunts. There was the sound of sloppy kisses and the squeaking of the bed acted as background noise to their hefty moans.

Steve was breathless, teetering on the edge of pleasure. He moved one hand to his cock and began jerking himself off.

Bucky made a small noise of interest as he watched Steve do that.

“Like what you see?”

“Always.” 

Bucky felt so close to his orgasm, it had been so long since he had been with someone. But he had never been with someone like Steve before. His head was spinning, his pulse was rushing, he felt on a high he had never been before. 

“Steve, fuck, fuck!” Bucky groaned as he finished inside of Steve.

Steve came a few moments later, gripping onto Bucky’s shoulders tightly. He rode out his orgasm, his breathing came out in tight little puffs as he tried to catch his breath. Once his high started to sizzle down he laid down beside Bucky.

Bucky kissed the side of Steve’s head. 

They laid in bed together, calming down from their orgasm. Steve was tucked away beside Bucky, calming his breathing down. Bucky wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. 

“I’m scared.” Steve admitted, curling himself further into Bucky’s arms, “I’m afraid of what they’ll do to me, Pierce especially. He used to look at me…” He trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

Bucky held him closer and kissed the side of his head, “Well, I’m here now. Nothing can beat Captain America.” 

Steve let out a small snort, “Really?” He wiped his eyes, he was showing his true self, he was vulnerable. 

“Of course, nothing can beat me. Tomorrow I’ll go to Shield and demand they give you asylum. You’ll be safe here, and with me. That’s of course if you want to be with me.”

Steve pushed back some of Bucky’s long hair, “Of course, you’re the only American I can really trust.” Then kissed the side of the other man’s face.

Bucky turned his head so he could kiss Steve on the lips, “My little spider.”

“My big, dumb American.” Steve laughed before he kissed Bucky again. Holding him close and kissing him gently.  
-

The following morning, Bucky was sitting in Pierce’s office with Fury, “Gentlemen.” He said, “I have gotten the information that you have been looking for. But, it comes with conditions.”

“We don’t negotiate with spies.”

“Yes, but we also don’t throw them to the sharks of their home countries, scratch that. Steve’s home country isn’t even Russia. He is American, he got taken by the KGB. He wants his citizenship back and be put under my protection.” 

“Captain, we don’t think that’s-” Fury was cut off by Pierce.

“No, no, Fury. It’s only fair, this Steve guy will prove to be important. Captain Barnes’ is right, we can’t just send him back. Hydra will catch him at the first chance and lord knows what they’ll do to him.” 

Bucky smiled to himself, for once Pierce was on his side and it was for something extremely important too, “Thank you, Pierce.”

“You haven’t steered this ship wrong yet, Captain Barnes. We’ll grant him back his citizenship in exchange for the information. He’ll still be under your care for the next little while just in case he tries to run off. He may have more information on Hydra and the KGB than originally thought.”

Bucky was surprised about how easy this is. He assumed it was because they were running dry on intel. Hydra was moving in faster than before, and the only leads they had on where they would attack next were from a little spiderling spy that they picked up. 

“Thank you, sir.” He nodded. He folded his hands into his lap and looked hopeful to Fury.

Fury thought about it for a moment, “Barnes, I need to know that you are serious about the information he has given you.”

“Of course, sir. I need to keep him safe too, he’s been tracking Hydra’s movement before he was found. They’re taking alien tech that has been showing up around the world and using it to attack embassies across the world. He has an idea of where they’re going to strike first.” Bucky explained.

Fury nodded, “Alright, we will give Steve his citizenship back. Now.” He sat down on one of the chairs in the office, “Tell us what else he has told you.”

And with that Bucky started talking. 

-

Steve’s letter came in the mail that morning, granting him back his citizenship. He was safe now.

“Dance with me.” Bucky held out his hand to Steve who was sitting on the couch, reading up some recent flyers.

Steve quickly casted them aside, “Alright.”

Bucky held onto Steve’s hand as he danced with him, his other hand on the man’s shoulder as they danced around the living room. Steve’s head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“You listen to old people music.” Steve remarked. 

Bucky chuckled, “I don’t know how to dance to anything else.” 

“I love it, I love you.” Steve said as he looked up at the other man. The blues in his eyes looked so bright, so beautiful. Bucky couldn’t get enough. He leaned up and kissed the spy.

“I’m sorry if I’m moving too quickly.” Steve soon added.

“No, no, it’s fine. I think our relationship right off the bat is a little unconventional. I don’t think there’s a timeline to say ‘i love you’ when one is a former spy and the other is a super soldier from the forties. But, I’ll look it up for you.”

Steve let go of one of Bucky’s hands and dragged his hand across the other man’s bearded jaw, “Then say you love me too.”

“ Of course.” Bucky laughed as he captured Steve’s hand and swayed with him, “I love you too, my little spider.”

“You old man.” Steve remarked as they continued to make their way around the small living room, their bodies pressed together. They fit together like perfect little puzzle pieces, manufactured in two very different locations, but fit together. 

First I held him lightly and we started to dance  
Then I held him tightly what a dreamy romance  
And I said "Hey, baby, it's a quarter to three  
There's a mess of moonlight, won't-cha share it with me"  
"Well" he answered "Baby, don't-cha know that it's rude  
To keep my two lips waitin' when they're in the mood"

Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve on the lips again.

“You’re safe here with me, you’re stuck in America now.” Bucky laughed as he spun Steve around.

Steve held onto Bucky tightly and laughed, “I’m stuck in a big, dumb country with a big, dumb super soldier.” 

They danced around the couch, past the pile of books they recently acquired from the used bookstore and through the kitchen as the music continued to blast through the stereo speakers.

“I like this.” Steve said.

“I like this too, I like seeing you smile. You used to look at me with such lost eyes, but now they’re happy.”

“How could I not be? First time I’ve had a stable roof over my head, all the instant ramen I could ever want, and you.”

“Say you love me again.”

“I love you.”

“Again.” Bucky ducked his face close to Steve’s.

“I love you.”

Captain America and the Spider from the USSR, now that sounded like something out of the old novels that Bucky used to read and honestly, he didn’t mind it. They were together, officially both part of the same team. 

No one was going to take them away from one another. 

-

“Strucker, long time no talk.” Pierce said as he sat in his office chair. In front of him was a projection of Baron Strucker.

“Pierce, I could say the same to you. Have you found out what the Spiderling was hiding?” 

“Of course, sir. We had to grant him asylum in exchange for the information. Unfortunately 

Strucker thought on it for a moment, “I see, and here we thought that Captain Barnes would kill the spy. What are you hoping are our next moves?”

“I say we keep them in a sense of security. Make them feel like they won this battle. Then, I say let’s show the world how much of a threat these little spiders can be.”

 

“We will stay in contact.” Strucker agreed.

“Of course, sir. Of course.” Pierce said before he ended the call. He reclined back in his chair, “Bring in Rumlow, I need to talk to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two should be up soon, I divided it up into two parts because the word document was at 11,000 words and getting too difficult to manage. Hopefully you add this to your favourites so you know when the update is!
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, its @fanfiction-fanfriction, I also have a 18+ stucky discord server so if you want to be part of it please let me know and I can add you!


End file.
